1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of quality control for production of various products, and to a method for examining a foreign matter derived from a living body in order to identify an individual from whom a living body-derived material contaminated as a foreign matter in products or facilities involved in production of the products was derived. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technique of quality control for production of foods or the like whose qualities are significantly influenced by contamination of such products with a living body-derived material such as hair as a foreign matter.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
It is generally known that upon contamination of foods or the like with a living body-derived foreign matter such as hair, the qualities of such products are significantly deteriorated. However, identification of the origin of the contaminating foreign mater has been regarded as difficult and not generally performed.
On the other hand, identification of individuals on the basis of DNA sequences contained in living body-derived materials such as hair is actively performed in recent years in the fields of forensic medicine and forensic science, and identification by DNA for the purpose of parentage test or the like is performed by private enterprises.
However, application of information on DNA sequences to quality control in production of various products has never been performed.